fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 30
Forbidden Imperial (Theme of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 30: Flourished Lovers that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OFbc5LUqbU {Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 3:00PM} Blazer wishes to have a grand feast, celebrating Valencia not getting in his way anymore. "Kathy please make me a huge feast, I am in the mood to celebrate." Said Blazer with glee. "Yes Blazer, I'll have it ready in a few." Replied Kathy the servant and leaves to the kitchen to prepare his food. Blazer then goes to sit at his sofa, he turns on the TV and puts on a movie. "I can't believe how lucky I have been as of late." Thought Blazer in his mind. {A Few Days Later, Las Vegas, Hayward Company, Avalon's Office, 8:15AM} Avalon had called both Sierra and Blazer into his office, to tell them of an important negotiation the company will have with another one. "What is it, Avalon?" Asked Blazer, speculating. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g56v-GOOiUs Avalon then gets up and out of his chair and gets a contract they must sign with the other company. "You two are going off to New York." Addressed Avalon, cheerfully. Sierra was bothered by this. "Wait...why do I have to go?" Asked Sierra nervously. "Because Blazer doesn't have much experience with heading over to other companies like you do, Sierra." Replied Avalon. Avalon then goes up to Sierra and kisses her, Blazer is seen slightly bothered as he has feelings for her. "Look Sierra, I trust you to go with Blazer and do this for our company." Explained Avalon, smiling. Sierra is hesitant to accept, she doesn't want to go with Blazer. "Well I'm not sure, I don't want to leave you." Said Sierra with much emotion. Avalon goes to hug her tightly. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPaYanLS0N4 "It won't be forever, it'll just be for a few days only." Said Avalon. "Alright, I'll go with Blazer then." Stated Sierra to make Avalon happy. "When do we have to leave?" Asked Blazer. "Tomorrow, like at nine a.m." Explained Avalon. They continued planning the trip to go to New York for the negotiation, Sierra still remained slightly hesitant but tries to stay strong. {New York, Company De Los Beltran, Cole's Office, 10:35AM} "So they will be here tomorrow then?" Asked Cole with an evil grin on his face. "Yes, Avalon called the company today to report that they will be here around eleven-thirdy tomorrow." Said Tamara. "Alright then, you may leave, Tamara." Addressed Cole, Tamara, then leaves back to the lobby to continue her job. Cole goes to the mirror in his office, and looks at it with pure evil. "Tomorrow you'll be part of this company, Blazer, and little by little, I'll destroy you and the company you work in." Said Cole to himself manically. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVWZZYn7EXo {Las Vegas, Morbido Vicinity, Room 25, 11:45AM} Candice and Lilith are seen in the living room, watching TV. "I love this show, Candice, these jeopardy shows are so intense." Said Lilith, all into the show. Candice chuckled at her slightly, she goes to the kitchen to make them dinner. {Morbido Vicinity, Room 25, Kitchen, 11:58AM} The pozole soup she is preparing is of mexican origin, she loves to make central american food as she does in the restaurant. "Its almost ready, Lilith." Addressed Candice as she stewed the soup. Lilith is able to smell the soup all the way from the living room, she is delighted by its aroma. "I think I'll want seconds too." Humorously said Lilith. They both laughed hysterically at their jokes and shortly after helped them selves to the food. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTeL3nW1YSU Category:Chapters Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters